The Calyara Forest
by Val-chan1
Summary: Harry and Draco are 6th years now. Hagrid takes them and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins on a camping trip to the Calyara Forest. Harry and Draco get lost.... PG-13 rating for language and some homosexual situations.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That's all I have to say. 

            Harry made his way t Hagrid's hut, flanked by Rom and Hermione.  The other Gryffindors walked ahead of them.  "What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked.

            "I have no idea," Harry replied.  "Hagrid's surprises are never what they seem.  Remember the Skrewts?" 

            Ron shuddered.  Everyone remembered the Blast-Ended Skrewts from two years ago.  "What could be worse than them?"

            "Maybe it's not a new creature," Hermione suggested, though she really didn't believe it.  Hagrid was famous for procuring rather…unusual animals for them to study. 

            As they reached the hut on the edge of the forest, they saw that the Slytherins were already down there.  Draco Malfoy was near the front, a scowl on his pale, pointed face, as usual.  "Try to get here on time, Potter," he spat.  "I don't want to spend anymore time with the _giant_ then I have to."

            Hagrid had been revealed as a half giant their fourth year.  It was only the Slytherins that had a problem with it.  Hell, they had a problem with anything that didn't concern them.  "Shut it, Malfoy," Ron said through clenched teeth.  He stepped forward.

            Harry put out his arm, stopping Ron. "Careful, Malfoy," Harry said evenly.  "I might get Moody down here to turn you into a ferret again."

            Numerous Gryffindors sniggered at this.  Draco's scowl deepened, a pink tinge showing on his normally pale face.  He stepped back, not particularly wanting to relive that day when he'd been turned into a ferret and bounced across the room.  It didn't occur to him that Moody didn't teach at Hogwarts anymore, and even if he did, it wasn't him that changed Draco into a ferret.  It was his imposter, Barty Crouch Jr. 

            Hagrid came out of his hut, grinning.  Both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors looked about, perplexed.  There were no creatures out in the yard, and Hagrid didn't bring out any.  "No creatures today," he said brightly.  "Today is a pure study session.  Yeh'll need it too, where yer going.

            Everyone glanced about at each other, becoming confused.  "Where are we going, Hagrid?" Hermione asked what everyone wanted to know.  They looked at him expectantly.

            "The Calyara Forest," Hagrid replied.  "Ten miles north of Hogsmeade.  Yeh need hands on experience dealing with wild magical creatures.  The Forbidden Forest is too dangerous for yeh.  The Calyara Forest is perfect.  Most creatures in there can't do more than maim yeh."

            Draco stepped forward.  "What's your definition of maim?" he asked icily.  "I was mauled by a hippogriff in my third year!  I don't need to go into forests to get my self killed by a creature _you_ call safe!"

            "You were not mauled!" Ron cried angrily.  "Buckbeak scratched your arm because you were taunting him!"

            Hagrid stepped between Ron and Draco, facing Draco.  "I assure yeh, Mister Malfoy, yeh will be safe.  I've already got permission from Dumbledore.  Being as it's end of term, this weekend trip will count as yer exam."

            They spent the rest of the class studying creatures that were prevalant to the Calyara Forest.  Draco didn't seem too happy about this trip.  "So this was his big surprise," Ron muttered to Harry.  He chuckled.  "Malfoy's scared.  'I don't need to get myself killed,'" he cried mockingly in a whining voice.  "I think being a ferret messed up his head even more than it already was." Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.  He quieted quickly, getting a stern look from Hagrid. 

***

            Their Friday classes were cancelled, and they met in the entrance hall early that morning.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors entered the hall.  The Slytherins were there already.  Everyone had small bags slung over their shoulders, magically expanded to fit a weekend's worth of food and clothing.

            "Why is Hagrid wasting our time with this?" Draco complained loudly. 

            No one had time to respond to this comment, for Hagrid had walked into the entrance hall.  "G'morning!" he said cheerily.  "Hope yeh all are ready for this.  Bin studying the creatures we went over this week?" A few people nodded absently.  "All right, there's summat we need to get straight.  This ain't no camping trip.  This is yer final exam.  Observe as much as yeh can in Calyara.  An' not everything yeh meet is safe.  Be prepared to defend yerself."

            He led them out of the castle to eight awaiting horseless carriages.  Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to one, climbing in. 

            The carriages left Hogwarts.  In a few hours, they had reached the edge of Calyara Forest.  The Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered, facing the forest.  

            Hagrid stepped out of his carriage, carrying numerous lanterns.  He set them on the ground and moved through the students, standing with his back to the forest.  "I'll be splitting yeh into groups of four.  Explore the forest and be back to the edge by dark on Sunday.  If yeh get turned around, Hogsmeade is always directly south of Calyara," Hagrid said, and began grouping students off.  Soon the only four left were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and…Draco.  The three looked at Hagrid pleadingly.

            Hagrid wasn't watching them, though.  He was busy handing out lanterns to the students.  Draco walked over to Hagrid.  Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't able to hear what they were saying, bu they were sure he was complaining about his group assignment.  Draco's protests seemed to fail, for he soon grabbed a lantern and stalked into the forest.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him in.

***

            "I'm exhausted," Ron said.  "Let's stop for the night." The sun had just set behind the trees, and they used their wands to light their way.  Draco had the lantern, but he was too far ahead of them to light their way.  He hadn't spoken a word to them, aside from an insult or two.  "Oy, Malfoy!" Ron called.

            Draco stopped, turning.  "What do you want, Weasely?"

            "We're stopping for the night," Harry said.  "Gather some firewood on your way back, and we can have a fire."

            Surprisingly, Draco listened and came back with an armful of wood.  He dropped it on the ground.  Ron raised his wand, preparing to light the fire.  "I wouldn't do that, Weasely.  With your skills, you'll burn the whole damn forest down," Draco said.  He bent down, arranging the sticks in a neat pile.  "_Incendio!_" He cried, and the sticks burst into flame. 

            Harry and Ron sat next to each other on a log.  Draco sat alone on the other side, glowering.  Hermione set up the tent, since she was the only one who knew how. "Got that tent up yet, Granger?" Draco asked scathingly.  Don't got all night, you know."

            "How about you come over here and set it up, Malfoy?" Hermione shot back.  "We should leave you to sleep outside." And with that, she finished pitching the tent and walked in, leaving the boys outside alone. 

            Awhile later, Draco stood and walked into the tent.  There was a small room to his left, which he assumed was Hermione's.  He scowled again.  This meant he had to share a room with Harry and Ron.  Draco went in and laid on one of the beds, falling asleep before he got a chance to change. 

            Harry and Ron stayed out the longest.  "No screaming," Ron commented.  "Either they're both asleep, or they killed each other before they could make a sound."

            "Let's go find out," Harry said, yawning.  Ron nodded.  They doused the fire and walked into the tent, going into their room.  "They're both asleep," Harry whispered.  He looked at Draco.  His face had lost its scowl, and looked relaxed.  Moonlight showed through the screen window, illuminating Draco's already pale face. _He looks so different when he's asleep,_ Harry thought.  _His face doesn't look so bunched up and tight._

            Ron nudged Harry.  "Quit staring at Malfoy," Ron whispered, looking at Harry oddly.

            Harry didn't respond, he merely changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed, falling asleep.

***

            Harry jerked awake.  He couldn't remember the dream that had awoken him.  Rubbing his eyes, he glanced about the room.  No point, Harry couldn't see anything; it was dark and he wasn't wearing his glasses.  He groped about, his hands falling upon his glasses.  Harry slipped them on, and glanced about the room once more.  Ron was asleep, but Harry didn't need to see that.  He could hear Ron's snores.  Harry squinted over at Draco's bed.  "Malfoy?" he whispered.  No response. 

            Draco wasn't there.  Harry stood, pulling on some clothes and a cloak.  He slipped quietly outsied, shivering as the cold air hit him.  He pulled out his wand.  "_Lumos,_" he muttered softly and his wand lit up.  He walked into the forest, looking about for Draco.  Not seeing him, Harry moved deeper into the forest.  

            Harry walked for about an hour, not realizing how far he was from the tent.  He stopped a few minutes later, trying to get his bearings.  Suddenly, someone tackled him from behind.  He slammed into the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him.  Harry struggled to turn over, but his assailant had him pinned firmly.  He squirmed more, and they rolled down a hill and off a small cliff.  Harry braced himself to slam into the ground again.

            The pain didn't come though.  In fact, whatever the two landed in was really soft.  Harry's attacker rolled off of him, and Harry realized who had attacked him.  "Malfoy?" He cried, sitting up. 

            Draco sat up as well.  "What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter, sneaking up on people in the dark?" he snapped. 

            "I didn't sneak up on you," Harry retorted.  "You tackled me, remember?"

            "Potter—," Draco stopped as he looked down at what he was sitting in.  Vines bound his legs and the lower half of his chest tightly.  He started struggling, trying to free himself from the vines.  

            "Don't struggle, Malfoy!" Harry cried, trying not to squirm in his own bonds.  Draco wasn't listening; he was panicking.  The vines moved up his chest and were now wrapped around his neck.  Draco gasped for air as the vines tightened about him.  He tried with all his might to free himself, and then suddenly went limp.  "Malfoy?" Harry looked over at Draco.  "Malfoy!!" He struggled, trying to free his arm and pull out his wand.  Harry winced as the vines binding him tightened painfully.  He was able to get his wand free enough to scream, "_Solaris!!_" A bright burst of light shot forth from his wand.  He gulped in air as the vines of the Devil's Snare shied away from the light. 

            The vines parted beneath Harry and he dropped.  He felt immense pain shoot up and down his shoulder as he hit the ground.  He heard a sickening crack sound next to him.  Draco had fallen through the vines too, but, being as he was unconscious, he couldn't control how he landed.  Harry crawled over to him, ignoring the pain.  Draco's ankle appeared broken.  Harry wasn't worried about the ankle though.  What he was worried about was the fact that Draco wasn't breathing. 

            Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and gingerly turned him onto his back.  He put his hand on Draco's neck.  He sighed as he felt Draco's pulse beat beneath his fingers.  Harry tensed again as it began to slow.  Harry shuddered.  He knew what he had to do, but he _really_ didn't want to do it.  He knew if he didn't, though, Draco would die. 

            Harry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  He clamped Draco's nose shut with one hand, and with his other he held open Draco's mouth.  Harry took another deep breath.  Shutting his eyes tightly, he put his mouth over Draco's.  Harry released the air from his lungs, into Draco's mouth.  _His mouth tastes strangely sweet,_ Harry found himself thinking. 

            Draco's eyes flew open.  Putting his hands on Harry's chest, he shoved Harry hard, backing up against a tree.  "What the hell were you _doing_, Potter?!" Draco demanded, wiping his mouth. 

            "Saving your miserable little life," Harry snapped, not moving.  

            "Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your help, did I, Potter?"

            "I should have just let you die," Harry muttered.

            "I'd rather die than be kissed by you, Potter," Draco replied, spitting on the ground.  Draco stood and walked off.  At least, he tried to.  With his first step he cried out in pain and colapsed back onto the ground.  "Damn it," he muttered.  Draco then attempted to crawl into the woods.

            Harry watched, rolling his eyes. He moved, grabbing Draco and propping him up against a tree.  "Stay there," he ordered, and stood up.  Harry picked up a couple branches to set Draco's leg, and another armful for a fire. He walked back to where he left Draco.  Dropping the firewood, Harry went over to Draco.  He lifted Draco's foot gently, untying the shoe and removing it. 

            "What are you doing?" Draco winced as Harry pulled off Draco's sock. 

            "You broke your ankle when you fell."

            "Fell?"  Draco asked.  He didn't remember falling, he only remembered waking up to Harry kissing him.  In his mind, it wasn't too bad.  He wasn't going to tell Harry that though. 

            "Yeah, we both did.  After I got the Devil's Snare off us," Harry replied.  "This is going to hurt.  I have to set the bone." 

            "Why didn't you br—," Draco let out a howl of pain, followed by a string of curses.  Harry was putting a lot of pressure on his ankle.  He set the bone and placed the branches on his ankle, using his wand to bind them on with tight cords.  He set Draco's foot down gently, putting his sock and shoe back on. 

            "I didn't break anything because I was conscious when I fell." Draco's face turned slightly pink.  His eyes were glistening.  "Have you been crying?" Harry asked, hiding his smile. 

            "No," Draco snapped.  "My eyes were watering from…from…" he trailed off.  He didn't want to admit he'd been crying from the pain.  "Just had something in my eyes is all." 

            "Right," Harry said.  He knew Draco had been crying from the pain.  Harry understood how Draco felt.  "Just be glad I didn't try to mend it," Harry said, smirking.  "I might have removed all your bones like Lockhart did four years ago."

            Not even noticing Harry had seen through his lie, Draco smiled at Harry. Not the malicious smile he usually wore, but a normal smile.  Almost friendly.  Almost, but not quite.  "I guess I have to thank you for that, Potter.  One of the few smart things you've done in all the years I've known you."

            "Can't believe it's almost over," Harry murmured more to him self than Draco.

            "What, Potter?" Draco didn't even notice his casual tone.

            "We only have one year left."

            "Wow, Potter, you're quick," Draco said, rolling his eyes. 

            Harry glared at him.  He looked up.  "It's getting dark," Harry said.  He walked over to Draco.  He took Draco's arm, putting it over his own shoulder. 

            "Potter, what—," Draco started. 

            "You can't walk on your own," Harry said, putting his arm around Draco's waist.  He lifted Draco to his feet. 

            "Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Draco snapped, shoving Draco off of him.  Harry stumbled back a bit.  Draco started walking.  He didn't get far though.  His broken ankle wouldn't support his weight, and he fell to the ground, letting out a small cry of pain.  "Well, don't stare, Potter.  Help me up!"

            Shaking his head, Harry helped Draco to his feet.  Draco leaned on Harry and together they walked through the forest.

            "Thanks, Harry."

***

            "We're lost," Draco said hopelessly.  "And we can't see a thing.  Let's stop for the night."  
            Harry stopped in a small clearing.  He was sweating and out of breath.  He set Draco gently on the ground.  "I'm going to go get some wood," Harry said, wiping his forehead.  He turned to go.

            "No, I'll get it," Draco said softly.

            Harry turned, "But—"

            "I'll be fine," Draco cut him off. "You've been hauling me around all day.  You need rest too." Harry looked hesitant, but Draco ignored him and pulled himself to his feet.  Using the trees as support, Draco went into the forest. 

            Harry watched Draco go into the forest, slow but determined.  He sat down, resting his weary legs. 

***

            "How big is this forest, Herm?" Ron asked, looking about worriedly.

            "Twice as large as the Forbidden Forest.  Ron, we've got to find Hagrid!  Neither Harry nor Malfoy came back last night, and it's almost dark."

            "I know, but we can't.  We have no way of contacting him.  Let's just keep looking on our own."  
            Hermione nodded and they went on their way.

***

            Harry sat with his back against a tree.  He was ready to go to sleep, but realized it had been quite awhile since Draco had left to go find wood.  Not really considering the fact that Draco would be moving slower because of his ankle, Harry got up and walked into the darkening forest.  "_Lumos_," Harry muttered.  Not that that did any good though, the narrow beam of light lit little ahead of him.  He treaded carefully, while trying to look about for Draco.   Harry cried out as he tripped over an upturned root and pitched headlong into the darkness.  He never hit the ground; something caught him and stopped him from falling. He dropped his wand and now couldn't see anything.  He tried to crane his neck about to figure out where he was, but he couldn't move his head. In fact, he couldn't move any of his body.  Something sticky held his body suspended in midair.  

In the little bit of moonlight that streamed down through the trees, Draco limped slowly about, collecting wood in his arms.  He knew he was taking an exceptionally long time, but he didn't care.  If he moved any faster, he would most surely hurt his ankle even more than it already was.  He had a good amount of wood now, and decided to head back to the clearing where he'd left Harry.  Draco suddenly heard a shriek pierce the silent night of the woodland, and was suddenly cut short.  Draco whirled about.  Whoever it was, they were close.  Pulling out his wand, he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the cries. 

            It was only a few seconds after Draco began searching that he found what he was looking for.  An enormous spider was towering over its prey.  "Harry!!" Harry didn't respond; he was out cold.  The spider heard Draco's shout, though, and turned on him.  "_Arania exime!_" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the spider.  It was blasted into the air, landing a few feet away on its back.  It lay motionless. 

            Draco moved closer to Harry.  It was then he realized Harry was caught in a massive spider web.  He was bound and only his head was free.  Picking up a branch, he broke up the web surrounding Harry.  Draco caught him as he fell, his knees almost buckling.  He pulled at the web binding Harry and ran as fast as he could from the stunned spider and back to the clearing.  Which wasn't very fast, considering his ankle. 

            Harry groaned, still in Draco's arms.  "Ughh…what happened?" He said groggily.  "And why are you carrying me?"

            Draco explained what happened, or what he thought happened.  Harry rubbed his head. "I think I can walk.  You can put me down, Malfoy."

            "No point.  We're already back," Draco smiled slightly.  No sooner had Draco set Harry on the ground did Harry get up again and gathered firewood from around the clearing.  Draco shook his head and sat down, watching Harry. He started a fire and sat in front of Draco. 

            "You're going to do something to my ankle, aren't you?" Draco asked.

            "Yes," Harry said as he removed Draco's sock and shoe.  "It shouldn't hurt too much, I only have to tighten the splint." He removed the cords and branches, dropping them.  He held Draco's foot very lightly.  He took two new branches and bound them onto Draco's foot with his wand. 

            Draco winced slightly.  _He's trying so hard not to hurt me,_ Draco thought.  _His touch is so soft._ He watched Harry.  He was tearing his robe.  "What are you doing?"

            "If I put a bandage over it, the bonds won't loosen so quickly." Harry wrapped his town robe softly over Draco's foot. He tied the two ends together.  Ignoring the sock, he put Draco's shoe on, tying it. 

            Draco's stomach growled.  He realized he hadn't eaten anything since last night.  He rummaged through his robes.  Surprisingly, he found two Chocolate Frogs.  "Hey, Harry!" Harry turned.  Draco tossed one of the Frogs at Harry. 

            Startled, Harry caught the Frog.  "Thanks, Malfoy," he said, "but you need it more than I do." He tossed the Frog back to Draco and went to go set up the fire.  He lit it and sat down, across from Draco, the fire burning between them.

            Darkness fell upon the forest, and the area surrounding the clearing was pitch black.  Draco was lost in his thoughts, staring at the fire and lying on his side.  Harry found himself staring at Draco. He shook his head, blinking.  "We should get some sleep, Malfoy.  I have no idea where we are, and we have to be back by dark.  I, uh, also wanted to thank you.  You know, for what you did back there." Harry looked at Draco, waiting for a response.  None came though.  Draco was asleep. 

            Smiling, Harry stood.  He removed his robe and draped it over Draco.  Harry lay down next to Draco, ignoring how cold it was.  His back was turned to Draco as he curled into a tight ball and fell asleep. 

***

            Draco's eyes fluttered open.  Sitting up, he looked around.  Harry's robe slid off Draco as he rubbed his eyes.  It was still dark, but he could still see a little from the light of the dying fire.  He could just make out the sleeping form of Harry.  Squinting, Draco noticed Harry was shivering.  He glanced down at the robe in his lap.  "Harry…" Draco whispered.  "Why do you think so much of others and so little of yourself?"

            Draco crawled over to Harry, careful not to jar his ankle.  He slid close to Harry, draping the robe over them both.  Draco fell asleep, feeling Harry's body relax with the warmth from the robe and Draco's body. 

***

Harry opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight.  When his eyes were finally able to focus, all he could see was Draco's face.  He was startled, but he didn't move.  "Draco, what're you doing?" Harry asked sleepily. 

"You were cold last night," Draco replied, not opening his eyes.  "I couldn't just let you freeze.  You've done so much for me, it's the least I could do." Draco opened his eyes, sitting up.  He stretched, and then winced.  "My ankle hurts like hell."

            "Of course it does," Harry was sore too, but he didn't say anything.  He sat up and moved in front of Draco.  "Can I try something? It may help to ease the pain." Draco looked slightly hesitant, but nodded. 

            Harry took Draco's leg in his hands.  He removed the shoe, and started massaging Draco's foot.  He started with the ball of the foot, near the toes.  Harry's fingers were firm, but not too firm.  They flowed over Draco's foot.  He moved down the food, closer to the ankle.  He softened his touch as he neared the ankle.  Harry kept his eyes on Draco's foot, but he could feel Draco's eyes burning into him.

            Draco watched Harry intently as Harry massaged his food.  "Where did you learn to do that?" Draco asked softly.

            "Is it not good enough for you?" Harry asked, removing his hands from Draco's foot and looking at him. 

            "No, its perfect," Draco insisted.  He caught Harry's gaze and held it.  "Please, don't stop."

            Harry couldn't look away from Draco.  His silver eyes were a pool, and Harry found himself falling into them.  He leaned closer to Draco, and stopped only when Draco cried out.  "My ankle.  Harry, you're on my ankle!"

            Harry jerked upright.  "I'm sorry, Draco, " he said, feeling his face get hot.

            Draco looked at Harry, trying to decipher what those green eyes were trying to tell him.  Draco pulled on his shoe.  He winced, biting his lip so hard it bled. He wasn't as adept at not causing people pain.  "Don't worry about it," Draco said, his tongue flicking out and tasting the blood on his lip. 

            "You're bleeding," Harry said softly.  He moved next to Draco, their faces now close together.  Harry lifted his hand, using his thumb to wipe Draco's lip clean.  His finger lingered there, and his hand on Draco's chin. 

            Draco tensed at Harry's touch, but relaxed soon after.  He lifted his own hand, using it to take Harry's hand.  He clasped it tightly and pulled Harry's face close to his.  Harry didn't resist.  Draco stared into those eyes before closing his eyes and kissing Harry. 

            Harry was startled briefly, but soon closed his own eyes, kissing Draco back.  He pulled back soon after.  Harry's eyes were still closed.  "You said," Harry paused, swallowing.  "You said you'd rather die than kiss me."

            "I lied," Draco said shortly, smirking.

            Harry felt his gaze go hot; he was blushing.  He attempted to hide his face.  "We should try to find out where we are," he said, standing.

            "Yeah," Draco said, pulling himself to his feet.  He swayed on his feet.

            Harry grabbed Draco's waist, preventing him from falling.  Draco's arm snaked around Harry's neck.  Harry took Draco's hand softly.  He looked at Draco.  "Which direction did Hagrid say to go in if we got lost?"

            Draco thought hard, gazing about.  "South," he said finally.  They started walking.  It wasn't until awhile later that Draco asked, "Harry, why are you shaking?"

            Harry stopped.  "It's nothing, just—," his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, pulling Draco with him. 

            Draco bit his lip again.  His ankle had gotten bumped when he fell with Harry.  "_Harry!_ Oh, god," Draco cried.  He disentangled himself from Harry.  Not having any idea what was wrong with Harry, he pulled out his wand.  "_Mobilicorpus_," Draco muttered.  Harry's body lifted silently into the air. 

            Draco laid his hand on Harry's chest feeling his heart beat beneath his fingertips.  He started towards the south.  The splint Harry had placed around Draco's ankle allowed him to put minimal weight on it, but not without a lot of pain. 

***

            Draco had walked all day.  The sun was setting, and Draco was in agony.  Harry had never regained consciousness.  He sighed in relief as he saw the edge of the forest, and numerous students.  Draco got to the very edge of the forest.  He couldn't take it anymore.  The strain of keeping up the levitation spell and his own exhaustion over powered him.  Harry fell to the ground, as did Draco.

            Ron was standing near the two when they fell.  He ran to Harry, examining him for a moment.  He whirled on Draco.  He grabbed Draco's collar, hauling him to his knees.  "What did you do to him, Malfoy?"

            "I didn't do anything," Draco insisted, gasping for air. "Let go of me, Weasely." 

            Ron dropped Draco, who lost consciousness and crumpled to the ground.

***

            Harry woke in a soft bed.  _Where am I?_ "Harry!  Thank goodness you're awake!" He heard Hermione, but couldn't see her.  Harry found his glasses and put them on. 

            "Hermione?" He said groggily, sitting up. 

            "Yeah, it's me," Hermione said, smiling down at Harry.  "What happened, Harry? What did Malfoy do to you?" 

            At the sound of Draco's name, Harry looked about frantically.  "Draco.  Where's Draco?"  He swung his legs over the bed. 

            "Don't get up," a voice sounded behind him. "You need rest more than you know." Harry whipped his head about.  There was Draco, standing across the bed.  He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him gently back onto the bed. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Weasely, Granger.  I didn't do anything."

            "But—," Hermione started.

            "He's not lying, Hermione," Harry said, lying back on the bed.  

            "Oh, Harry, do you hear what you're saying?" Hermione said sadly. 

            Draco grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her off to the side.  "Look, Granger," he whispered fiercely. "Whether you believe me or not, I did _not_ do anything to Harry.  He saved my life.  I owe him my life, Granger.  He—he thinks so much of others, and so little of himself.  I tried to help him, but—," Draco stopped, leaving the sentence unfinished. 

            "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.  She wrenched her arm out of Draco's grasp and stalked out of the hospital wing. 

            "But I'm _not_ lying," Draco said quietly, bowing his head. 

            "I know you aren't, Draco," someone said from behind him.  Draco felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned to face Harry.  

            "You really should stay in bed, Harry.  You worried way too much about me in the forest."

            "I'm fine," Harry insisted.  "What about you?"

            "Madame Pomfrey mended my ankle and said I could go.  You on the other hand, are not fine. You're exhausted, starving, and you dislocated your shoulder.  Let's not forget that little encounter you had with the spider. It didn't do you any good either.  Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" 

            Harry sat back on the bed.  He looked away.  "You wouldn't have cared anyway."

            Draco stepped back.  Whatever he expected Harry to say, it wasn't that. "You have good reason to think that, Potter," Draco said coldly.  "This weekend in the forest was very difficult for me.  I had to let you help me through the forest.  I would have died without you." Draco grabbed Harry's chin and forced Harry to face him.  He gripped his chin tightly.  "And now I find out you had a dislocated shoulder, and never told me?" Draco held Harry's gaze.  "You think I wouldn't have cared. Harry, despite whatever I've said these past years, I've _always_ cared."

            Harry winced at Draco's grip.  "Draco, please, let go. You're hurting me." Draco dropped his hand, releasing Harry's chin. 

            Draco started to shake.  He sat down next to Harry, pulling his knees up to his chest.  He buried his head in his knees.  "I would have fixed your shoulder like you did my foot," he said, his voice muffled.  "Though, I don't think my touch would have been as soft," Draco clenched his fists.  "If only you had told me."

            Harry looked at Draco.  Slowly, he put his hand on Draco's back, rubbing it softly.  "Honestly, Draco, I didn't know it was that badly hurt.  I dealt with the pain; ignored it.  You couldn't walk.  I had to do something."

            Draco didn't look up. "And I'm so grateful for that.  But, Harry, you worried about me so much, you forgot about yourself."  

            Harry's arm moved around Draco's shoulder.  He pulled Draco close.  Draco's knees fell out from under him, as Draco leaned into Harry's embrace.  "I'm sorry Draco."

            Draco looked up at Harry.  His eyes were red and swollen.  "No…I'm sorry.  For everything I've ever done."

            Harry lifted Draco's face lightly.  He leaned down.  "All is forgiven," he said, and kissed Draco. 

**_The End_**

!! 


End file.
